


Coming home

by Deandeanmoose



Series: Blakeleigh [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Rafael Barba, Homecoming, Military, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Rafael Barba is married to a Military man that just got back home.





	Coming home

I sat at my bunk, a quiet base as it was now three in the morning. The screen reading connecting but was going on two minutes of waiting. _**I know you work late but this is ridiculous. **_I frowned when the screen darkened, about to give up when it beeped. In less than a second, his beautiful face filled the screen. Hair coiffed, suit pristine even if it was just the shirt, tie, and vest visible as the jacket was on the back of the chair. It was a Rafael that was focused on work.

"Hey."

"Hey." I smiled as I tilted the screen back to see him, "How was work Rafa?"

"Still working... Just taking a break for you." He smiled, "Lo siento, este caso me vuelve loco. Nuevo en la oficina y SVU me está volviendo loco. (Sorry, this case has me going crazy. New to the office and SVU is driving me mad.)"

"Soooo... normal." I brush fingers through my hair.

"Shit, it's three in the morning for you." He winced, "No debería haberlo rechazado. (I shouldn't have pushed it back.)" 

"It's fine. I miss you anyways." His smile came with a small blush, "Todavía me debes una luna de miel. (You still owe me a honeymoon.)"

"Well, when you get back from your tour, I might be able to swing time off and a trip to Switzerland." He winked, "I want you to have a good Christmas off duty."

"Fair enough, but I need to know that our one year anniversary will not be about work." 

"Now who's delirious." He chuckled, "When are you scheduled back? Any updates?"

_ **Tomorrow... I literally fly out tomorrow. ** _

"A few weeks. They are holding us the full tour here." I lied with a clear smile, "Just keep me a spot in our home."

"I always do. Mamí says hi too."

"Tell her I'll call later." A sigh escaped, "So how is this new squad you work with."

"Interesting." He nodded, "I don't know about most of them. The one hates me I'm pretty sure... But I do have a friend in one of them." 

"Oh? Should I be worried someone is stealing you away?"

"No, Benson is nowhere near you. Eres mi todo y lo sabes. (You are my everything and you know it.)"

"Sounds better when you say it in Spanish." I bit my lip, "Tell me about this group."

"Benson, she had been part of the squad for a long time. Courageous, compassionate... level-headed under pressure. She is about my height, brown hair..." He chuckled, "There's Rollins, Blonde southern girl. A little eager at times but she has more schooling then the rest of them. Amaro... Amaro is Cuban-American and hates my guys."

"I doubt that." I raised a brow.

"Me llamó a un lugar vendido para obtener una beca y dejar todo atrás con mis elegantes amigos de yates y mis vacaciones de esquí. (He called me a sell-out for getting a scholarship and leaving everything behind with my fancy yacht friends and skiing vacations.)" He rolled his eyes.

"Two Cuban hotheads? Cómo están vivos ustedes? (How are either of you alive?)" I teased as he glared.

"Don't go getting ideas. Soy el único cubano para ti. (I am the only Cuban for you.)"

"True Papí." The wink got a blush from him, "But, keep going."

"Benson, Rollins, Amaro... Tutuola. Negro. Older. Seems like a good detective. Munch, his real name." He paused, "Older, almost skin and bones. Jewish. Stubborn Sargent who can 'smell a conspiracy at a five-year-old's lemonade stand."

I laughed as he smirked and winked at me, "Good one. Interesting fellow."

"Lastly, the captain. Cragen. Old classic depiction of a career cop." 

"Sounds like a lively bunch. Te mantendrán lleno de trabajo y alerta. (They'll keep you full of work and on your toes.)" 

"That they are." He sighed, "I still have an hour or so of work."

"I need some sleep anyways." I winked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. No se trata solo de ti, Rafael. (It's not all about you Rafael.)" He sighed and looked at the camera, "Sorry. Love you, Blake."

"Love you, Rafa."

I blew a kiss to him as he shook his head. One of his favorite quirks was that I could do things like that even with the whole Green Beret status. He found it odd but endearing, and it always made him blush. I put up the laptop and laid back on the bed, it wasn't long before I fell asleep. _**Flying home tomorrow... Maybe I can surprise him for once. **_My eyes closed and I was happy with my life.

* * *

** _Rafael_ **

* * *

It was a late night, then morning came and the video chat didn't connect. I knew it was nothing but worry always did set in every time he didn't answer. _**Not in love with the whole military spouse thing though. **_My thoughts were cut short as I sat in my office with the detectives coming in.

"Barba..."

"Yes?" I raised a brow and sat my phone down.

"You are letting him go?" Amaro started, "You just let a rapist go."

"With such little evidence, yes." I glared as I saw the phone vibrate and the photo appears.

Blake and Me on our wedding day, his military uniform and me in a suit. Only two weeks till our anniversary, two weeks till he flys home... **_I can't even answer your call because we would have witnesses. _**I rolled my eyes but kept strong as they argued without me stepping in, this small hell case growing by the moment. I see the picture fade and almost screamed at missing a call.

"It's done. I can't charge him and you can't hold him. Find something and we'll talk." 

The phone rang through vibrating the desk as I saw our picture again. The squad looked toward the phone as I looked back up to them. 

"Need to take that?" Liv motioned.

"Yes, not with you in here." I lifted up the phone, "Discussion over."

I stepped out and answered, "One moment."

The squad left, none happy with me. I lifted the phone back up and stepped in my office.

"Sorry, bad case."

"Same case?" 

"Yup." I sighed, "I couldn't answer because the squad was here."

"And you don't want them to know you're married? Or that you're gay? What will you do when I get home?"

"Renuncia y huye contigo. (Quit and run away with you.)" I smiled, "Wouldn't that be nice."

"Won't happen." He laughed back, "I can't chat long and my laptop is packed..."

"Packed? Te mueven las bases justo antes de que vuelvas a casa? (They moving bases on you right before you come home?)"

"They need an extra hand with some new recruits, I got the short straw."

"They won't extend your time will they?"

"Hopefully not, Quiero un aniversario con mi esposo. (I want an anniversary with my husband.)" His tone shifted a little, a touch of worry.

"We will, just say we will." I smiled.

"Have to go, tenga un buen día. (have a good day.)" He sighed and ended with, "Bye, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

I hung up and looked at a photo of the two of us at a friend's party, the way we leaned into each other smiling with drinks in hand. _**Six months was bad enough, don't hold him over. Please, please don't. **_I looked to the door and poked around to see Carmen.

"What's my schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Pretty open so you could study for court, as per request."

"Good... Hold my calls."

"Talking with Blake?" She smiled.

"No, he is getting moved with two weeks left on deployment. I have to find him an actual gift for our anniversary and don't want SVU complaining about the laws to me."

"Of course sir."

I tucked back in and settled at my desk to browse through. _**What could Blake possibly want?**_

* * *

** _Blake_ **

* * *

I hung up with Raf right before boarding the plane back. A ride to a secondary base to get a few more men and some mail then we'll be heading back to Virginia and I'll fly commercially to New York. Since my tour was cut a little, they have me in Virginia for a quick meeting then I'm free to travel back and check-in after three weeks off. Three weeks to readjust and celebrate two happy years together, and unlike last year I will be with Raf.

"Captain." One pilot stopped, "We'll have you back in the states in no time."

"Just a stop before we head back, I know." I nod, "I'll hang a hammock and relax."

"Sounds good sir." 

I settled onto a seat and closed my eyes, picturing being home with Raf as we made the first leg of the journey. When we landed, I stepped off as they loaded to make a small call.

"Rafael Barba's office."

"Hey Carmen, it's Blake... Is Raf around?"

"He's in his office, I can..."

"No, no don't transfer me. I wanted you." I paused, "I am surprising Raf. I am getting time off deployment and arriving home day after tomorrow."

"That's great."

"I know, I just wanted to surprise him and get it recorded. I was hoping that maybe you could get him tricked into meeting me somewhere. Fake appointment or something."

"I can swing that, when would you be getting in?"

"Red-eye flight, A friend is going to pick me up and let me get a nap so I can surprise him."

"Ok, let me look a bit. Call in tomorrow and I can keep it updated for you."

"Thanks, Carmen."

"No, thank you, Blake."

I hung up and took a seat again as a few troops came on. I settled in for a nap and was dozing in and out until a guy drew my attention. He gave me a soft nudge seeing I was the only one not from their base.

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Blakeleigh Zale." I looked at the young kid, "First deployment?"

"Yeah, that obvious?" He chuckled.

"You look young enough to be my son." We both chuckled, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen sir."

"Drop the sir, I get back home and military rank drops till I'm done with my break." I offered a hand, "What's your name?"

"Davey Bourn." 

"Glad to meet you, Davey." I shifted softly, "How was deployment?"

"Not as good as being home."

"You already got it." I chuckled, "I got a few more under my belt then that though."

"A few?"

"Double digits." I smirked, "Started at seventeen and stayed with it. I'm a career soldier."

"Career soldier, awesome." 

We talked awhile, passing the flight easily. When the plane touched down, I walked off with the kid and flung my bag over my shoulder. 

"It was great chatting but, I got a hotel with my name and a little sleep before a debriefing tomorrow."

"Good talking to you." He nodded and walked over with the other men as I parted.

I stepped away from them and seen a man waiting by a car with a sign stating Zale. A few steps away he saluted me, I nodded hoping he would drop it... Partially he did.

"Captain Zale, I was told you needed a ride."

"Just Blake." I patted his shoulder, "I'm on a break till my meeting tomorrow."

I glanced over to see Davey almost pale white at the fact he chatted up a captain without knowing it.

* * *

** _Rafael_ **

* * *

Two days later, I went to work and listened as Carmen ran down a list of an agenda. 

"You are free till ten when court starts. Appointment with a Mr. Albers..."

"Mr. Albers? I don't remember that one." I looked to her as she handed a piece of paperwork.

"He was a victim of the hate crime case against gay men. You asked if he could come in."

"Ok... Definitely, need his part of the file. Study up on that."

"It is open aside from that, SVU should be stepping in to fill in." She smirked, "Anything else I can do?"

"No. Thank you, Carmen." I let her go and started prepping for the case and ignoring the new addition to the case they were still working for the moment. 

I glance to my phone and looked to see the last call with Blake. It had been a while but, what could I do. Call and he won't answer most likely. _**I would do better with a normal husband. Military is a little hard for me. **_I closed my eyes and tried to pick back up, working this through until I couldn't. Running to court and seeing SVU as soon as court was out.

"We have a suspect on the teen rape case and a new victim on the hate crime." Liv walked with me as Amaro trailed beside her.

"What do we have there?"

"Possible DNA. Running it now." She stopped.

I nod, "Ok."

I glanced at my phone and frowned. Only an hour till court was back in and they needed to go over the new evidence with me. I had started dialing the phone and stopping as the detectives watched me.

"Carmen, I have to cancel the meeting..."

"Are you sure sir? You said it was important before."

"I don't have time, court is carrying over." 

"But he is..."

"Reschedule it then, I am busy."

"Yes, sir." 

I hung up and followed them to a meeting room where Rollins and Fin were waiting. We started over the evidence as I started my fifth coffee of the day. _**I need a better way to destress... I need Blake back.**_

* * *

** _Blake_ **

* * *

I was in my dress blues, beret on perfectly and about to get out and walk to his office when Carmen called. I frowned but stopped to answer, knowing something was off.

"Hello, Carmen."

"Rafael isn't coming." She sighed, "Court extended, he didn't have time for a quick meeting."

"Ok, plan B?" I glanced over.

"He's in the courthouse all day. I couldn't schedule anything." 

"Then I'll go to the courthouse." I smirked, "He'll never suspect it, me just waiting outside for him."

"Ok, I'll call in a favor to make sure he doesn't miss you."

"Thank you, Carmen."

She hung up and I went to the courthouse. My friend sat with me to the side of the steps, his camera ready to record the moment when it started. It was a nice day, not too cold or too warm yet.

"Are you ready for this?" He smirked, "You know, surprising him."

"I don't know. All my years of Military work and I honestly don't remember surprising anyone with my homecoming." 

"I did it to my mom last time, just walked in her door and she almost passed out." He shook his head, "She was crying within a second of seeing me."

"Hopefully Raf won't. Él podría lastimarme más tarde. (He might hurt me later.)" They both chuckled at that.

_ **Is this really the moment? Just surprise him at home. No, wait in his office for him. What's the use, call him and say you're home early.** _

"It was one of my favorite moments. I never seen her happier. Same with Jeanie when we first got married, I just got back from deployment and showed up at the school she worked at. Had her in tears while the kids cheered."

"Yeah, I remember that one. You made me go in first and had her worried sick."

"Ok, maybe I should've thought it through." He leaned in and bumped my shoulder, "You will be good."

"I hope it goes well." I closed my eyes, "I know he probably didn't talk about his personal life all that much with this new group he works with but, I hope it surprises him well. I mean, in a good way not fight later way."

"It'll be good. I know you two love each other, it'll go fine." He patted my back and made me look up, "I think it's almost time. That looks like the one lawyer Carmen told us to watch for."

"Ready or not..." I finished, "Hagamos que el cubano pierda sus palabras. (Let's make the Cuban lose his words.)"

I stood tall and in perfect form, legs slightly spread and shoulders rolled back. Mike, my best man in the wedding and only second to Raf for my full time best friend, had his camera read and watched from a little ways away to get a good view. My heart raced, head pounding... All of me was panicking about this moment. _**Did I make the right choice? **_

* * *

** _Rafael_ **

* * *

I watched Buchanan leave with a smirk thinking he swayed the jury. It was left on them to decide now and I couldn't say I was positive I had the win. 

"Come on councilor, let's get a bite before everyone turns in. Drinks on me." Liv patted my shoulder.

The lady was slowly becoming my closest friend, filling in a little of the loneliness that comes from waiting on Blake, "Sure."

The rest nodded as we started out the doors and beginning on the steps. It was a beautiful day compared to the days here lately of cold and chilling winds. 

"I think we could use a few drinks." Rollins scuffed, "I can't believe the jury is buying this."

"Buchanan has a way with words." I mumbled, "Let's forget for the night. I don't need the..."

My words fell as I caught a glimpse of a couple of soldiers to the side. One was recording our way as the other stood watching. Definitely Army... Definitely Green Beret.

"What's with that?" Amaro looked over.

"Looks like army." Fin stopped.

_**Looks like... No. He has two weeks left. Blake couldn't be here. **_I narrowed my eyes and barely heard around me. _**No...**_

"Green Beret." Fin added.

"Wondering why they're here?" Rollins looked, "Are they looking towards us? They look like they're looking at us."

"Seems like it." Liv looked at me and seen my face, "You ok Barba?"

_ **It... It looks like him. It has to be. It has to be him... He lied to me that little...**_

"Blake!" I shouted and seen a smile spread across his face as I took off running.

"Rafael." He laughed as I tackle him.

Arms wrapping around him, gripping on his shoulder and neck. His hands holding my back as I felt tears slipped down my cheeks to land on his uniform as my face buries against him. Legs weak and face blurry as I want nothing but this moment, letting it drag out. 

"Long time no see." He whispered with his face down against my hair.

"Blakeleigh... You asshole." I chuckled as he lifted me up a little. 

He had a decent height on me, damn near a foot but probably a little less. He always loved lifting me up like I was the woman... I didn't hate it and I really miss it. He lifted me off the ground a little and I couldn't help myself, my legs wrapped around him as he laughed. I was almost clinging to him as all noise stopped around us and no words or bustling city was there... Just Blake. Just Me.

"I guess you missed me?"

"You lied about coming home." I whispered, "Is that why you wouldn't answer my video call?"

"Yes... But you might want to put your feet on the ground again. You are still kinda at work."

I opened my eyes and let me feet fall as he slowly sat me down, remembering the people standing around us now. I heard a familiar laugh and knew Mike was coming closer. _**He recorded it. They fucking recorded this. **_I had to laugh, they got this one over me. I had no clue.

"I promised he would come back in one piece." 

"Who saved who." Blake shook his head, "I carried you back to base."

"And Jeanie will thank you for that later." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Mike. Even if you didn't save him." I couldn't look away from Blake.

"Barba?" Liv called down as they got closer.

_ **Ah yes, you turned into a teenage girl tackling her boyfriend right in front of everyone. Good going. **_I blushed softly as Blake looked up. _**Please, please be my hero right now...**_

"Sorry, it's been a while since I saw him." He chuckled and winked before offering a hand, "Blakeleigh Zale. This is my friend Mike Holland."

"Honor to meet you." Amaro took the hand, "Nick Amaro."

"Right. Amaro." He glanced to the others and pointed, "Tutuola, Rollins, and you must be Benson."

"God I love you." I whispered just loud enough that only Blake could hear.

I had to take a small breath but I took Blake's hand and turned towards the squad with a small smirk. _**And this is why you should talk to people and not leave your personal life to be completely secret. **_

"This is my husband, captain Blakeleigh Zale." I smiled towards him, "Not telling me he was coming home early."

"But then you would be aware and it would be less fun." He smiled, "But I was hoping for a drink with you Guapo. (Handsome.)"

"Well, we were on that way." Liv offered as I must have looked stunned, "You could join us if you both would like."

"I would love to hear what Rafa has been up to, he never tells the full truth about his work." Blake smiled as I suddenly felt a little less good.

"You'll be the death of me."

"And you sir, would enjoy every minute of it."

He leaned in for a kiss and I didn't even hesitate. _**I'm so glad you're home... I need you here so much. I love you Blakeleigh... My amazing Blake.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Veterans day!!


End file.
